


Dragon Dreams

by Pooly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Rhaegal Lives (ASoIaF), season 8 episode 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooly/pseuds/Pooly
Summary: Me empujo con su cabeza logrando salir de la desagradable imagen, solo sentía su amor, su entendimiento, compresión y una lealtad que solo podía compararla con la de Ghost.- Prométeme Rhaegal que no te alejaras de mí – le dije con una convicción que no creía tener – cuando te cures podrás volar tranquilo, pero no te alejes demasiado, y aunque tu madre te lo ordene no debes irte de mi lado – pude sentir en su mirada la confusión – prométemelo.
Relationships: Rhaegal & Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Dragon Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada así no sé que tal salió esto, pero gracias por estar aquí

Él estaba volando libre con su hermano y su madre, tranquilo relajado, feliz de estar con ella cuando el dolor lo golpeo, punzante cuando la flecha se incrusto en su pecho. Otro golpe vino y no pudo evitar tambalearse en el aire, y cuando la ultima flecha atravesó su cuello supo que moriría, aquí lejos de con quien él realmente quería estar, lejos del calor del lugar de su nacimiento y de la oscuridad de la pirámide.

Cayó, sin esperanza al mar, sintiendo como su vida se iba de sus manos gritando para que a quien él quería viniera a salvarlo a su padre, a su jinete.

Desperté sobresaltado, asustado y sudoroso, sentí el tirón dentro de mi no dejaba de arder y quemaba, no era Ghost, el era siempre tranquilo, frio como el hielo. El fuego que sentía dentro era algo que los últimos días había intentado negar, lucha a cada momento y no quería ceder ante fuego el por miedo de todo lo que significaba, que su vida no era más que una mentira.

Toda la vida solo había querido dejar de ser la vergüenza del honorable Ned Stark, la única mancha en su impecable honor, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Creyó que lo odiaría, ¿Por qué no le confió su secreto? ¿Creía tan bajo de el que se lo contaría a todo el mundo, sabiendo que podía matarlo? O acaso solo le mintió para mantener a su amigo en trono…. Los muertos no responderán nunca nuestras preguntas dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría pero el calor del tirón no desapareció, quería en el fondo de su alma responderle, decirle que el dolor pasaría y que su ala curaría.

_La flecha en su cuello y la sangre en su boca._

El sabor metálico seguía en su boca, pero fue solo un sueño… fue solo un sueño. Siento la necesidad de sacarme la capa, se que este calor no proviene de mí, no es real.

Hay una cena para festejar esta noche, aun faltan algunas horas y la mayoría del castillo duerme, pienso ir al bosque de los dioses, el frio calmara mis pensamientos y el calor que siento dentro y mientras me visto mi hombre duele.

\- Debo haberme golpeado – me convenzo porque se que no es mi dolor.

El camino es tranquilo, tengo la suerte de no encontrarme con nadie y mientras camino muevo mi hombro y lo froto, duele.

_La punzada en mi pecho… la sangre en mi boca._ Siento que me estoy quemando por dentro, pero no es real, no es real

\- Claro que lo es – mis pasos se detuvieron cuando escuche la voz de la persona que estaba sentado frente al árbol.

\- Bran, no sabia que estabas …

\- Es real – dijo sin inmutarse por mis anteriores palabras – no deberías estar aquí… sabes donde deberías estar… se dice que Daenys soñó con la destrucción de Valyria años antes de que ocurriera y que gracias a ella sobrevivieron los Targaryen, los Valaryon y los Celtigar.

\- ¿crees que…?

\- Lo sabes Aegon, sabes que es real.

\- No me llames…

\- Ese es tu nombre, el nombre que tu madre te dio, no el nombre bastardo con el que te obligaron a vivir Aegon Targaryen – nunca me miró – mata al niño y deja que nazca el hombre, toma lo que te pertenece y que nadie te diga que hacer … eres un dragón.

Nos quedamos en silencio, quizá diez minutos, quizá una hora, quizá 10.

\- Su gracia – me di vuelta al escuchar la voz de Sam – lamento interrumpirlos vine a buscar a Lord Bran para llevarlo al castillo.

\- Ya no soy un rey Sam, yo llevare…

\- No – me interrumpió – hay otro lugar al cual debes ir.

Me acerqué al dragón solitario mientras sentía que los huesos carbonizados crujían bajo mis pies y el aire estaba cargado al aroma de carne quemada, sentí el tirón más fuerte que nunca, el fuego ardía pero no quemaba, estaba feliz y un poco adolorido.

\- Tranquilo – le dije a Rhaegal cuando se apresuro hacia mi sintiendo el dolor en su ala – te herirás aun más, debes tener cuidado - Humo salió de sus narices, casi como si se estuviera burlando de mi preocupación y no pude evitar sonreír – tu lo sabias todo es te tiempo – suspire mientras me sacaba el guante para acariciarlo.

El tirón ahora era cálido, ardía en mi interior, pero no quemaba, era agradable.

_La flecha en su cuello y la sangre en su boca._

Me empujo con su cabeza logrando salir de la desagradable imagen, solo sentía su amor, su entendimiento, compresión y una lealtad que solo podía compararla con la de Ghost.

\- Prométeme Rhaegal que no te alejaras de mí – le dije con una convicción que no creía tener – cuando te cures podrás volar tranquilo, pero no te alejes demasiado, y aunque tu madre te lo ordene no debes irte de mi lado – pude sentir en su mirada la confusión – prométemelo.

Con un pequeño rugido sentí su completo, sabía que ahora el era leal a mí, él era mi dragón y no dejaría que nada le pasara.

\- No te abandonare Rhaegal – pude sentir su felicidad y un ronroneo salió de su garganta - Traeré algo para tus heridas más tarde.

_Ahora ganaremos la última guerra._

Ella quería irse enseguida, decía que era para evitar que Cersei tuviera más aliados, pero esa no era la verdadera razón.

_Nunca le digas a nadie quién eres realmente_

_Toma lo que te pertenece y que nadie te diga que hacer_

Ella era mi reina, no quería ese estúpido trono y por miedo a que decida robárselo estaba tomando malas decisiones, el miedo la estaba afectando, no el miedo a sus enemigos, ella tenía miedo a perder el poder que tenía, a que nunca la quisieran como reina.

_Ellos preferirán a un hombre._

\- Necesitamos hablar – me arrincono Arya.

\- Juré mi lealtad y el norte a su causa.

\- Lo respeto – acepto Arya

\- ¿Lo respetas? – Inquirió Sansa enojada.

\- La necesitábamos – suspiro y volvió su mirada a mi – necesitabas sus ejércitos, sus dragones…

\- Su dragón - Ellas me miraron sin entender mi arrebato.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

\- ¿su dragón? – pregunto Arya confundida

\- Es tu elección – dijo Bran.

\- Tengo algo que decirles, pero deben jurar jamás decirle a otra alma – ambas lo hicieron Sansa con más reticencia y Arya casi instantáneamente, sabia que podía confiar ella – Diles Bran.

\- Te prometí que te traería algo para tu ala – le dije mientras veía a Drogon irse – no le gusto mucho a tu hermano – Rhaegal resopló mientras se acercaba para que lo acariciaba – esto puede doler, pero debes mostrarme tu ala.

Obedientemente estiro su ala para poder ponerle a sus heridas el ungüento que le había pedido a Sam.

\- Tu madre vendrá en un rato te pedirá que te vayas con ella – el gruño en protesta y supe que no se iría – debes ir con ella hasta la costa y debes cazar una gran ballena para ti solo ¿entiendes? – sentí su ronroneo – cuando la hayas comido debes volver a mi, no importa lo que ella diga o lo que Drogon intente hacer…

_Lo morderé si es necesario._

Lo mire, sin creer que era real, pero lo era.

Más tarde vi a Rhaegal tambalear en el cielo y sentí su dolor en mi cuerpo. _Es muy pronto. Puedo resistirlo._

\- ¿cabalgaras en el dragón al sur? – Tormund me asusto como si leyera mis pensamientos.

\- No, solo a caballo, por ahora, Rhaegal esta demasiado herido.

\- No pesas ni dos moscas – dijo mientras se reía de mi - Llevare a los hombres libres al norte. Tuvimos suficiente del sur.

\- Los hombres libres son bienvenidos a quedarse.

\- Pero no es nuestro hogar.

\- Lo sé, desearía poder ir contigo– lo abrace fuertemente pensando que quizá no sería la ultima vez que nos veríamos.

Fui hacia Ghost luego de mi conversación con Tormund y Sam.

\- Ven conmigo muchacho hay alguien que quiero presentarte luego – le sonreí mientras me subía a mi caballo.

Galope un instante para buscar a Davos y comunicarle que debíamos retrasar nuestra salida por un asunto urgente que surgió con mis hermanos, más tarde esa noche cuando sentía que Rhaegal estaba seguro en su nido le pedí que mandara un cuervo a Dragonstone informando que cambiaríamos de planes y que por distintos problemas con los soldados saldríamos de Invernalia con una semana de atraso, pero no paso ni un día antes de que llegara la tormenta.

_\- Podría quemarlos si quieres –_ sentí a Rhaegal en mi mente y el gruñido de Ghost contesto por mi.

\- Quemar a la gente viva solo porque no te agrada no esta bien Rhaegal

_\- Ella lo hacia…_

\- Que alguien lo haga no significa que este bien, además ella se ha equivocado, llego un cuervo hablando de un ataque en el Drogon salió herido – suspire mientras me sentaba entre su cuello y su ala y Ghost se acomodaba en mi regazo – también decía que debíamos ir a ella de inmediato que el ataque a la capital sería luego…

 _\- No quiero volver con ella_ – suspiro el dragón _– ella nunca me escuchaba, me encerró con Viserion … estaba tan oscuro. La verdad tampoco creo que escuche a Drogon... no como tu me escuchas de todas formas_

\- Lo sé, pero ella ya no tiene control sobre ti, tú ala esta casi curada – suspire – los lores quieren que haga caso omiso, que tome el trono, porque soy el último heredero varón.

_\- ¿y tú, que quieres padre?_

_Toma lo que te pertenece y que nadie te diga que hacer_

\- Debo ir a buscar algo al norte… podríamos quedarnos ahí un tiempo

Desmonte de Rhaegal de una forma mucho más glamorosa de lo que lo había hecho en nuestro primer vuelo.

\- Creí que no montarías el dragón y que estabas en el sur– dijo Tormund mientras me abrazaba.

\- Solo estoy de paso – le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo – necesitaba ver algo.

Las habitaciones del maestre Aemon se encontraban tal como las recordaba, el hombre era mi pariente y nunca lo supo, había tantas cosas que le gustaría preguntarle. Rodeo la habitación hasta llegar a la cama de su tío y busco bajo de esta lo que lo había estado molestando últimamente. El cofre era pesado y estaba lleno de polvo lo que significaba que nadie lo había encontrado, que era lo que esperaba de todo corazón, pase la mano por la tapa y pude ver el símbolo de la casa mi casa, el dragón de tres cabezas rojo como la sangre, levante la tapa y ahí estaban cuatro hermosas piedras de distintos colores estaban tibias.

Más tarde esa noche los lleve a Rhaegal para poder sacar a sus pequeños hermanos de su cascaron.

\- Serán tus hermanos Rhaegal y tu familia, no los preferiré sobre ti ni a ti sobre ellos – le dije mientras lo tranquilizaba y le mostraba los huevos en mis brazos– nunca más estarás solo y si yo no estoy debes cuidarlos y amarlos, debes mostrarles lo que es bueno, serás su hermano mayor y será tu deber protegerlos, y decirles lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal.

 _\- Tú se los dirás –_ dijo mientras soltaba su fuego en mi.

Invernalia no estaba tan frío como recordaba, pensé mientras entraba el castillo con cuatro pequeños dragones bajo mi capa. Sansa estaba parada mirándome con su expresión helada y su ceja alzada, estaba sentada en la silla del Señor, estaba enojada.

\- ¿Dónde mierda haz estado? – me increpo – haz estado casi 3 semanas desaparecido, tu reina ha sido notificada de tu desaparición y ha aplazado el ataque a la capital. He tenido que enviar a las tropas prometidas con Ser Davos para que no se le ocurra venir a quemarnos a todos.

\- Estaba ocupado…

\- Yo he estado ocupada, intentando calmar a los Lores desde que te fuiste justo después de la gran revelación de tu paternidad en el salón y he inventado excusas a tu reina de porque no se han movido los hombres del norte

-¿y qué le dijiste?

\- La verdad -suspiro – le escribí que habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro, eso la pondrá muy feliz – hizo una mueca – sabiendo que finalmente es la única de su familia y podrá tomar su preciado trono.

\- Es lo más probable – dije mientras buscaba una silla para sentarme frente a ella – además no fuiste tu la que abrió la boca para decir mi secreto – dije mientras me sentaba – un secreto que juraste ante los dioses – la vi tragar duro – ¿saben eso los Lores? ¿saben que eres una rompe juramentos?

\- Yo….

\- Entonces no, no lo saben – ella miro hacia abajo, avergonzada – si rompes un juramento el castigo es la muerte.

\- Tu no…

\- ¿yo no? – me burle de ella – estamos solos aquí, nadie te defendería – me abrí el abrigo para que los pequeños dragones salieran de mi abrigo. Sansa los miro con miedo – no te preocupes Sansa, le he enseñado a mis pequeños que quemar a la gente viva esta mal – ella suspiro un poco más relajada – además tu padre me enseño que quién dicta la sentencia debe blandir el arma.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad no he pensado en seguir porque escribí esta historia para desahogarme, pero ya veré en el futuro.


End file.
